


If Darkness

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Poor Sewer King, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A young Sewer King dreads darkness before his mother finds his toy alligator and places it in his arms. After many years, the Sewer King finds another reason to dread darkness.





	If Darkness

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Wendell trembled in darkness as tears ran down his face. He pulled a blanket up to his mouth. He saw concern in his mother's eyes when she approached his bed. Wendell smiled the minute she lifted a toy alligator off the floor and gave it to him. After cuddling the alligator, he fell asleep. He was going to be fine in darkness. 

Years later, the Sewer King scowled near a sick alligator in darkness. He refused to view the alligator's life ending. It wasn't going to view his sudden tears and smile. He sobbed and was going to be fine. 

 

THE END


End file.
